


Angry Kisses

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo have a loud relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Kisses

“Do you realize what you’ve cost me?!?”

Kylo snorted as Hux screamed in his face. He turned as if to walk away but was stopped when the General grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. “You do not have the right to touch me, General!” he snarled.

“You cannot keep doing whatever you want! The Rebels almost destroyed us because of your actions out there!”

“Your planned movements were cowardly and awkward!”

“It was calculated to minimize loss of soldiers!”

“Cowardly!”

“Do not dare to call me a coward when you hide your face behind a mask because you’re too afraid of mommy and daddy seeing how much of a failure you’ve become!” 

Kylo ripped his helmet off of his head, slamming it down on the ground. His nostrils flared as he glared at him, his chest heaving.

Hux refused to back down from his anger. He shifted on his feet, stepping closer to him. “You don’t like being called a coward? Neither do I!”

The kiss came out of nowhere. Kylo grabbed either side of Hux’s head and pressed their lips together with a low moan. Hux returned the kiss, holding Kylo right against him.


End file.
